Takumi of Kumo
by anomalisticKleptomaniac
Summary: Follow the adventures of three Kumo Genin prodigies as they walk the road of the Shinobi. WARNING: STORY USES NO CHARACTERS FROM THE ANIME/MANGA. Main character has the Rinnegan, one of 3 protagonists is the 3 Tails Jinchuuriki. Don't like, don't read, and if you flame, kindly go fuck yourself. :D
1. Graduation

Luxurious Chausie presents…

TAKUMI OF KUMO CHRONICLES

Chapter One:

Graduation

Takumi sat in his room, trying to wake himself. Emi, his longtime crush and member of his only 'family' – Takumi was an orphan – walked in his room, tapping his forehead as he rubbed his eyes. "We'll be late for the genin exam if we don't leave, like, now." She said, running out into the corridor. "You worry too much, Emi." He called after her, following her path.

Takumi opened the pantry and grabbed a granola bar as he went, sprinting out the front door. The two walked out the door together, the sun beating down mercilessly. They decided to run, for the sake of not missing the test. The two friends walked down the rocky and gravelly road, as the excitement buzzed in their heads.

After walking for a while, the academy came into view. There were students just walking in. When they arrived, they were greeted by their friend, Tekashi, who was reading a book on detecting genjutsu and countering it. He smiled, closing his book and sliding it in his pouch. "Hey Tekashi." Emi said. Takumi bumped fists with him, grinning as they were admitted into the classrooms. Their Chunin sensei, Kano Tsuruki, greeted them with a smile. Everyone liked him, except the group of kids who always sat up in the corner of the room.

"Okay everybody; today's your time to shine! We'll start with the written Genin exam. I'm positive you'll all pass, and as for the physical exam, well, that shouldn't be too hard. The written test will be on the Three Main Jutsu, what a Kekkei Genkai is, what to do when trapped in a Genjutsu, and other important stuffs!" He said, excited as usual. He handed the test out to everyone individually and gave them unique words of encouragement. He was just that great.

After everyone received their tests except Takumi, he whispered to him, "Good luck, Takumi. Though chances are, you won't need it..." Tsuruki said to him. Takumi smiled in a small way, which earned him a pat on the head.

"Begin!"

Pencils could be heard scribbling away as everyone in the room rushed to complete it. Takumi read through the questions as he wrote his name at the top. He started with the first. '_What are the three main Jutsu types that are essential for any Shinobi to use?_'

_This is gonna be a breeze!_ Takumi thought, waltzing through the test in a few minutes. Everyone finished within thirty minutes of starting. "Okay, now for the next part. I will call your name randomly, and you will perform three Jutsu. First, you will have to use the Substitution Jutsu, followed by the Clone Jutsu, and then you will perform some Taijutsu on your clone, effectively destroying it." Tsuruki said, looking through his papers. "Emi Tsukatani!" He called out. She walked down to Tsuruki, and wordlessly performed the Lightning Clone Jutsu, followed by a substitution, and then having the clone destroy the substitute. Emi stabbed the clone in the back with a kunai, walking to her seat as she went.

Everyone went through the test with praise from Tsuruki, with the exception of the 'Kumo Kool Kids' as they called themselves. They cheated on the written exam, as was to be expected, and failed the physical exam with much snickering of the crowd. They fumed in their seats silently, reminding themselves to hate everyone who laughed. Takumi performed the two Jutsus, breezing through them with lightning quick hand signs. The substitute was attacked by the clone, who he kicked in the lower back, followed by him punching a hole though it. He then snapped the substitution's neck, walking over to claim his headband. "Congratulations! All of you passed, except you five up there. You know who you are." He deadpanned. Reverting to his usual happy self, he handed the headbands to each student.

Takumi tied his new black headband around his forehead, letting it hold his unruly hair up. He could never get it to stay down; it always stood up. He high fived each of his friends, giving congratulatory hugs to the feminine characters of the class. It was gonna be a good day. Just then, the day ended. Everyone bowed and shook hands and fist bumped and hugged Tsuruki, thanking him for everything he taught them. Except the five from the corner. They glared at him for no reason.

Takumi thanked Tsuruki for all his support in Takumi's disposition as an orphan and a kid with low self esteem. Unlike in other villages, Jinchuuriki were treated like a regular human beings despite being a Jinchuuriki, as was opposite to how other places treated their Jinchuuriki. Immediately, a man told them to follow him. They followed him to an empty ground, where he told each of them to pose for their picture. He snapped the photos relatively quickly, allowing them to meet with their parents. Everyone bowed as they saw the Eighth Raikage arrive.

Takumi and Emi ran up to the Raikage, who hugged them both. "Congratulations, Takumi and Emi! Now I can send you on boring missions if you make me angry!" The woman joked, pulling her hat off and smiling. "Well, my little Kumo nin, it's time for you to head home. The scores will be in by morning, and as such, you will be assigned to your Jonin sensei, as well as your teammates." The Raikage said, placing her hat back on her head.

And with that, the newly graduated students headed off with their parents and friends, while a rather spiky looking lizard watched the boy with unruly blond and brown hair with a peculiar interest.

As said boy spoke to the Raikage, the lizard ran off. "See Raikage-Sama, I'm a ninja now! I'll get to help protect Kumo and help the people! Can I run multiple missions at once? Can I? I can get 'em done in one trip, I'll have so many irons in the fire—"He said to the woman, who smiled. "Settle down, Takumi, there will be time for multiple missions when you get assigned to your team." She said, patting his head.

Takumi just smiled, knowing that he finally had completed one part of his dream.

**A/N: Ta da! I hoped you guys liked it, but chances are, you won't. I hope it didn't seem rushed, but yet the inspiration wouldn't come out any slower, and this is the boring stage that represents the beginning of the story. Action will kick in between chapters 2 and 4. Plus, I and all you readers are probably thinking this is boring. There's a good chance I'll rewrite the first few chapters if this story becomes relatively popular. **

**See you next time, and remember to press that lil' button down there, and let's not forget we need to add this to our favorites if we liked it a lot, so we can get the next updates, and tell your mom, tell your dad, tell your dinosaur, tell a puppy, TELL A RANDOM OLD WOMAN! Thanks for the support,**

**-Luxurious Chausie **


	2. Akiko Uchiha

Chapter 2:

Akiko Uchiha

Takumi woke up the next morning, immediately remembering what today was. He yanked his sheets off his body and threw them at the wall. He then opened up his drawer, pulling out a clean pair of boxers, his new dark grey ninja pants, and his black ninja sandals. He hen grabbed his new vest; he wore some fishnet over a silver T-shirt, and there was a black vest with minimal padding inside of it. Essentially, it looked like a mini-flak jacket. There were some pockets on it; six special pockets made for holding kunai were on either side of the inside of the jacket.

_Hey, you can never have enough kunai. Those things are damn useful._ He thought to himself, running over to a wardrobe. He was greeted by an array of deadly weaponry. The two panels swung out, followed by a platform falling down. He observed the equipment. He grabbed 26 shuriken and stashed six in his vest, three in two pockets at his sides. He then grabbed a pouch, which he filled with wire, smoke bombs, senbon, and explosive tags. People never realized that senbon were better for using as bases for wire traps than kunai. They were less obvious than a kunai sticking out of a tree or rock for no reason, and significantly less useful otherwise, so they were a more disposable option.

He knew today was the day that he'd be assigned his two teammates and sensei, as well as the day for their sensei to decide whether they'd make the team or not. He then snapped out of his reverence of the symbolism of the day, and began packing again. He decided to bring a special weapon he'd had custom forged. It was a throwing axe that was rarely used, and was called a "Tomahawk". He closed the wardrobe up, locking it with a key, and continued to Emi's room. He knocked, waiting for a reply. "Come one in," She said.

Takumi walked inside, shutting the door behind him. She was just packing some things for their test and first day of training. "I brought kunai, senbon, wire, tags, smoke bombs, shuriken, and a secret weapon, quite literally." She smiled, holding up two elongated kunai. "Same here," She said, finishing packing up. Then, she walked out into the hallway, with Takumi following. The two grabbed breakfast and ate vigorously, followed by even more vigorous brushing of teeth. They walked out of the door, and ran to training ground 8. There had been a ninja who told them to go there when they were ready.

After running all the way to the ground, they were greeted by Tekashi sitting in front of a woman who had black eyes and hair. She smiled, offering a hand to each of them now that all were present. Emi took it and shook, smiling. Then, when Takumi reached out to shake hands, she flipped him over onto the ground. "Ow! Hot damn lady, what's that about?" He said, rubbing his head. "A good ninja never lets his guard down," Takumi said, helping Tekashi up.

The woman smiled, nodding. "Good work, Takumi. Tekashi, don't worry about it. I'm a rough sensei." She said, offering a true handshake. Knowing it wasn't aggressive, he and Takumi shook her hand. "Well, my name is Uchiha Akiko. I will be your sensei, and there will be no team tests; you passed from the academy for a reason, and were brought into my group, no less, because you were skilled." She said, standing straighter. She analyzed everyone carefully, taking in their appearances.

She looked over Emi first. Emi had long black hair that faded into silver. Her hair went down to about five inches below her shoulder blades, and just above the small of her back. She had cyan irises, and a bit more eyeliner than is necessary. She wore form-fitting grey pants with black sandals, and a cyan sleeveless shirt under fishnet. She had some wraps around her forearms, and she wore fingerless grey gloves. She looked about 5'2", and looked to weigh about 85 pounds.

She then looked over Tekashi. Wearing a blue-gray vest over a black elbow-length shirt, he wore blue-gray ninja pants with wraps around his shins, and his forehead protector wrapped around his left shoulder. He wore black sandals, but she also noticed the storage seals on his thighs. He had pale grey hair, which went to about his shoulders. He had dark blue, almost black irises. He seemed not to have pupils. He looked like he was maybe 5'4", and probably weighed about 90 pounds.

Then, she looked over to the impressive form of Takumi. He wore a black flak jacket that was open. She saw the fishnet over the grey T-shirt he wore underneath, along with grey pants and black sandals. She noted the shuriken shapes inside the pockets, along with twelve kunai sheathed inside the jacket. He eyed her carefully, as if sizing her up for training. Then he reached behind him. "I think I should show you all this, by the way…" Takumi said, reaching behind him. He pulled a black steel axe with a pike on the back end, and three holes in the blade, a large, a medium, and a small hole. The edges were sharpened to a silver edge thinner than a grain of rice. He tossed it into the air as it flipped repeatedly, catching it on the handle and sheathing it once more.

"Well, you all look impressive, especially for new genins." She noted, comparing them to previous teams. She herself wore a dark red elbow length shirt with a Jonin flak jacket over it, black pants and sandals, as well as fingerless gloves with steel plates with the Kumo village symbol engraved on them. Her forehead protector was on her neck, her straight hair falling to about her waist. She then noted that they looked more prepared than her. _Outdone by genins. Yikes,_ She thought.

"Akiko-Sensei, when will we begin training? I am anxious to learn some better Taijutsu. I suck at Taijutsu." Tekashi asked, looking at Takumi as he said this. Emi decided to say her weakness. "Tekashi is great at Ninjutsu, especially sand, fire, and his Kekkei Genkai, Glass Jutsu. I am best with Genjutsu." She said. Takumi smiled. "I am bad at Genjutsu, and I am imagining you have an extremely high level of all three main Jutsu due to your Sharingan." He said. "I am most proficient with use of water Ninjutsu and basic Taijutsu that the Raikage taught me," Takumi said.

"How did you know I had the Sharingan?" Akiko asked, surprised. "Well, to start, you're a woman, so you'd naturally choose some clothes that matched your eyes, which are red like your shirt. Next, I saw that your eyes were dark black, and seemed to lack pupils, the second clue. Third, you had the Uchiha black hair that looks good in any form. Finally, your facial construction was the last bit I needed." Takumi said, gesturing to her as he went. "Do you have the Mangekyou Sharingan, Akiko-Sensei?" Tekashi asked.

"No, and I will not tell you what level my eyes are." She said. "Well, Takumi, you're an orphan. Channel chakra into your eyes. You may have a special Kekkei Genkai." Akiko said. Takumi attempted, for nothing to happen except his vision seemed to be clearer and sharper. "Nothing." She said, frowning. "So, each of you, take one." She said, holding out papers. "Channel chakra into them." She instructed as the students did as they were told. Emi's crackled with electricity and was sliced in half. "Cool, so I can use Lightning and Wind Jutsu efficiently." She said, grinning. Tekashi's paper burst into flame while crumbling into sand, as well as some of the paper mixed into glass shards. Then, Takumi did his own paper. It was sliced in half, and then the halves went soggy. "So that means that Emi and I can combine our Jutsu to create Storm Jutsu. Well, I think we could learn to do that…" Takumi mumbled.

"Well, I might as well tell you I'm best with Fire Jutsu, so I'll be able to train Tekashi best. Of course, I know a lot of Jutsu since I have the Sharingan." She explained, frowning once more. "Well, let's take a vote, what should we begin with?" She asked. They all said mixed training, one on one. She smiled. "Okay then, Takumi, Tekashi, you two will verse against one another." Akiko said, her frown disappearing.

The two friends quickly got into their stances, ready to begin. "BEGIN!" Akiko yelled. Tekashi immediately put up the clone hand seals. "Glass Release: Garasukuron no Jutsu!" He yelled, jumping into the air as two slightly shimmering clones appeared behind him. The two clones ran towards Takumi, who kicked one in the head, and punched the other three times before drop kicking it. They shattered into glass shards, which spread everywhere. "Water Style: Mizu Buro Suto no Jutsu!" He said, blasting the shards away with a spray of water from his mouth. The water sprayed all over Tekashi as well. "Lightning Style: Denki Bura Suto no Jutsu!" He yelled, sending electrical shocks at the wet Tekashi from his hands. "Fire Style: Netsu Shirudo!" He said as a ball of fire engulfed his, evaporating the water off of his body, as well as catching the electricity. Some still got through, and shocked him. He grimaced, and shook off the pain. "Whoa, whoa, enough for a second here!" Akiko said, smiling.

"Tekashi, Takumi, some of those were A Rank Jutsu! How can you hold those, let alone use them?" The two grinned. "Well, Akiko-Sensei, Raikage-Sama taught me a lot of my Lightning and Water Jutsu, and Tsuruki was a great teacher for chakra control." Takumi said. "I learned all of my Fire and Glass Jutsu from my older sister; she's really proficient with glass. That's where I learned the Glass Clone. It's really good against Taijutsu users like Takumi, because when they're destroyed, they release glass shards that can cut and stab. Plus, they're significantly more solid than other clones; about as strong as an Earth clone.

"As for our chakra, well, I'm pretty low, since I put too much power into my Lightning Jutsu." Takumi said, smiling weakly. Tekashi nodded. "Same here. Glass Jutsu takes as much chakra as making a Fire clone and a Sand clone at the same time for each clone I make. Unfortunately, that's only for me right now because I only recently learned the glass techniques."

"Well, I'm definitely impressed. You held out better than some Chunin I know," Akiko commented. "Where did you learn your Taijutsu, Takumi?" Akiko asked. "Actually, Emi taught me. But anyways. Do I face Emi now?" Takumi asked. "Yes. Tekashi, I'm going to declare Takumi the winner. However, strategically speaking, you won due to your Glass Jutsu. So, Emi, Takumi; stances!" The adoptive siblings stood, ready, while Emi had her hands ready for a seal. "BEGIN!" Akiko called out.

Emi immediately formed three seals. "Lightning Style: Raitoningushuraudo no Jutsu!" Emi yelled, disappearing with a crackle of electricity. "Lightning Style: Idaina Shokku~ebu!" He yelled, stomping his foot down. A circular shockwave blasted around him. He focused chakra into his eyes, now able to see Emi sneaking up to his left side. He acted like he was unaware, and when she was about to kick him, he caught her leg and attempted to slam her into the ground. However, she used the momentum and twisted free, kicking off a large rock, roundhouse kicking his face before spinning and kicking his chest, flipping backwards. "Storm Style: Denki Saikuron!" She said, a small cyclone whirling over to the exhausted Takumi, who was carried upwards until he was slammed into the ground.

Emi passed out from chakra exhaustion, while Takumi passed out from being kicked in the face, slammed into the ground, and chakra exhaustion. Akiko checked them with some minor medical Jutsu. "Nothing serious, they should be up in a few hours, though they'll be tired and certainly hungry." Akiko said to no one in particular. Tekashi nodded his head, before picking Takumi up over his shoulders. "Get Emi for me, please." "Sure. Lead the way." Akiko said, picking up the girl bridal style.

Tekashi and Akiko carried the unconscious ninjas to their house. "So Akiko, why aren't you in Konoha? That is where the Uchiha are from, isn't it?" Tekashi asked, trying to strike up conversation. "Well, the Uchiha clan became too big and agreed to move out of Konoha and build a small village along the outskirts of Konoha. My parents immigrated all the way from Konoha into Kumo. Still don't know why, but I sure am glad they did. I really like it here." Akiko said, smiling.

"Oh, look at that. We're here." Tekashi said, knocking on the door. Emi's father came to the doorway. "Ah, Tekashi, come in. You are…?" He asked Akiko. "I am Uchiha Akiko, Emi, Takumi, and Tekashi's instructor. I had them battle each other so I could better understand them and their fighting styles. I must say, you should be proud of your children. They fought to chakra exhaustion. Takumi lasted two fights. I'm impressed, he used A Rank Jutsu." Akiko explained, walking inside along with Tekashi. They set the unconscious Shinobi in their beds, before leaving and bidding Emi's father a good afternoon.

Tekashi and Akiko returned to the training ground after leaving Emi's house. "Okay Tekashi, I've seen your Fire Jutsu, and they could use some work. So for now, I'll start by teaching you a special Jutsu I created. It's called the Fenikkusu no Tamago…"

Takumi awoke the next day, feeling well rested and ready to take on the world… and some breakfast. He walked out into the hallway, where the smell of food drew him out. Emi was eating some sushi and spring rolls for breakfast. He snatched a piece of sushi, eating it quickly. "Meanie," Emi said, mock pouting over the loss of her precious sushi. After repeatedly stealing her food, he felt ready at last. "Let's head over to Training Ground Eight. I can't wait to train today." Takumi said, standing. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He spat out the paste, rinsed his mouth, and smiled. He could've sworn he saw a lil' twinkle on one of his teeth. He walked out into the hallway, into the kitchen, and out the door. Emi caught up with him a minute later.

"Do you think we can practice some more Jutsu today?" He asked Emi, who shrugged. "I hope so." After more walking, the two arrived at the training ground to see Akiko standing there with Tekashi. "Pack up; we've got our first mission today." She said, smiling. "What rank? D?" Takumi asked. "No, actually; I got us an A Rank." She said. Takumi jumped into the air, whooping. "Our first mission's an A Rank!" He said. "I learned a new Jutsu, Takumi!" Tekashi said proudly. "Really? What is it?" Takumi quipped. "Watch this!" Tekashi exclaimed, making several hand seals. "Fire Style: Fenikkusu no Tamago!" And with that, a small swirling ball of fire formed in his hand. He released it seconds later, however. "I burn myself and exhaust my chakra if I hold it for too long. I need to learn to balance my chakra flow into the ball with just enough to supply it for a while, while also being able to focus chakra into my palm to prevent it from burning me." He explained. "Wow. Well, follow us. I'll pack up some more kunai, shuriken, wire, tags, smoke bombs, senbon, and food. I'll bring three more Tomahawks." Takumi decided, walking back towards his house. "Why not Shunshin in stead of walking?" Akiko asked. Takumi face-palmed, then made the hand seals.

A few minutes later, He returned with two Tomahawks crossed on his back. "I have the other two in storage seals." He explained for no reason. Emi appeared a moment later, but with a bit heavier clothing, with more armor. She had a small mask that she'd pull over her face, up to the bridge of her nose. "I think it's best for us to remain anonymous if it's an A Rank mission," Emi said, pulling it down a bit further.

"Seems legit." Tekashi commented. Well, I think it's time we left, now." Akiko said, walking down a main road. "So what's the mission, Akiko-Sensei?" Emi asked. "We have to take down a small group of missing-nin. No worries; they're wannabes. We'll kick their asses in no time." She said, smiling. "Let's go!" Tekashi yelled running ahead with the other three trailing closely behind.

**A/N: Well, I'm not going to lie, I feel pretty good about how this chapter turned out. Remember to let me know if you like it via review! Also, let me know if you want to be my beta. **


	3. From the Eyes of a Prodigy

Chapter 3:

From the Eyes of a Prodigy

"Shut up! They're just ahead!" Emi hissed at Takumi and Tekashi, who were strategizing, albeit quietly. "Jeez, we're whispering, and at least we're strategizing with one another! I'm going to rush in and take out the biggest guy. I'm the most advanced in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Emi, take care of the chick. I think she's a Genjutsu user. And Tekashi, can you take the other two smaller ones? One of us will be finished soon, and if not, I'm sure Akiko will drop in." Takumi said, before getting ready to launch off the tree. "Let's go." Takumi said, leaping down behind a tree. The other two followed, with Emi in a tree and Tekashi in the bushes. Takumi began channeling chakra into his eyes, to be ready for anything coming at him from afar.

Takumi sprinted towards the biggest guy. He leaped up and kicked him in the face, launching himself backwards from the force. There was a sickening crack as the man's jaw was dislocated. He growled and popped it into place while Emi and Tekashi went after their targets. He charged at Takumi surprisingly fast, forming hand seals. "Earth Style: Genjitsu-Tekina Okami!" He yelled, as two wolves formed themselves from the soil. The wolves launched themselves at Takumi.

Takumi ducked as one sailed over him and knocked a tree over. _Shit! He must have some sort of dense concentrated stone inside of them, as if it were a core._ His thoughts were cut off as the other wolf swiped a paw at him. It caught Takumi in the side as he was hurled into the air. The wolves followed him as he fell, while the man began performing a long combination of hand seals. Takumi used his momentum to kick through the first wolf's head, as it reformed around his leg. "_PLAY TIME'S OVER!"_He yelled. "Water Style: Saikuron'u~Otadoragon!" Suddenly, a dragon of water blasted out of the ground, swallowing the wolves, Takumi, and a good portion of the ground and trees. The water was whirling around like a hurricane underwater inside of the dragon.

"Lightning Style: Denji Shirudo!" He yelled underwater. He forced the electrical shield off his body in a quick blast. The magnetic force repelled the iron cores out of the wolves, destroying the bodies. It took up a good amount of his remaining chakra. Unfortunately, the man was still alive and unharmed. He fell out of the dragon as it dissipated. He was thoroughly frustrated at his inability to kill him already. Then again, he reasoned, he was a mere genin taking on a C-Rank missing Nin who was probably around Jonin level. The man growled as Takumi destroyed the wolves. Luckily for him, his Jutsu was taking shape, quite literally. A golem about the size of the man formed out of the ground. It charged at Takumi. _Shit._ He thought as it slammed an arm into him, sending him flying.

He was sick of this guy's Earth Jutsus. It was time to get serious. "Rai Bunshin no Jutsu!" he said angrily. There were seven copies or him self around him. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled, as seven water clones appeared around him. The water clones ducked and weaved around the golem, charging for the man. He foolishly destroyed them with Taijutsu, unaware that he dug his own grave. _Pun intended!_ Takumi thought. He spawned another lightning clone. Then, he led the clones to the man, jumping over the golem. The clones and Takumi proceeded to duck and weave around the man while punching and kicking. Just then, the clones knew it was time. They all exploded in electrical crackles as they shocked the wet man. Literally.

The man fell to his knees as every nerve in his body was electrocuted. He jerked for a moment, before the golem attempted to attack him. Just then, Akiko jumped from the trees onto the golem. "Fire Style: Seikatsu-Nan!" She whispered as a flame literally wormed its way around and through the golem. Then, the golem started to fall apart as parts of its body were literally baked. It crumbled to the floor, a flaming pile of rubble. She then put out the flames with a basic water technique. "You exhausted yourself out there. That was reckless." Akiko said, putting Takumi's arm over her shoulder and walking him over to a tree nearby. "Sorry, Akiko-Sensei. I didn't have much other choice."

"Don't be! Do you know how proud of you I am? That was amazing!" She said, smiling. "How long were you there for?" He asked, for some reason not angry. "Eh, about since it started. I saw most of it, but I had to check in on the other two. Anyways, that was smart, how you had him destroy the Water clones, then send Lightning clones after him. He should have used ninjutsu against them. I know I'll use that next time I need to." Akiko said, standing up after setting him down. "I'll be back in a sec; I need to check on Tekashi and Emi." And with that, she was gone.

"Welp, that went better than I expected it to." Takumi said to himself. He sighed and laid his head back on the tree trunk. _And to think I didn't use any of my equipment. Well, better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it,_ He thought as he drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Tekashi was having a bit of trouble with the two who seemed to work so perfectly in sync. They'd go at him from either side and he'd be forced on the defensive. It was tougher than he'd anticipated, that was for sure. "Glass Release: Ekitai Faiadoragon!" He said, allowing sand to rise from the ground and melt into a liquid glass dragon. It snaked around, dropping bits of magma hot glass that solidified instantly. The bright orange dragon rained liquid fire on one of the twins, burning him severely and freezing his right arm and shoulder in place while burning them into charred bones. He shrieked in pain, as his brother glared at him furiously. Just as he was about to perform a lightning Jutsu, the glass dragon shimmered and swallowed him whole. The now armless brother could do nothing but attempt to fend Tekashi off with Taijutsu.

"It's over." Tekashi said, forming a glass sword in his hand. "Anata no tsumi nimokakawarazu, heiwadeyasumu koto ga arimasu." He said, stabbing the man in his heart. He had fought for at least an hour now; he was exhausted. Fighting two chunin level missing-nin with limited fire Jutsu and mostly glass was pretty hard when you were a fresh genin. The man coughed blood into his mask, and died. Tekashi let the glass sword melt inside him, and shattered the glass arm. He walked away to where he could feel Takumi resting.

Emi was locked in a Taijutsu match with the chunin level missing nin. She was frustrated at the woman's ability to somehow ignore her mediocre Ninjutsu, not to mention her superior Genjutsu. After delivering a sharp kick to the woman's neck, she got a look at her arms. There were chakra absorbing seals on her arms! It now clicked to why she couldn't reach a stale mate. Just then, when she retaliated and tried to punch Emi, she grabbed the offending fist, twisted it upwards, and tore the seal off. She then kicked the woman's shoulder, breaking it as well as dislocating it. She shrieked and went to kick Emi. It hit her in the stomach, sending her skidding a few feet. Just then, when the woman was about to stab Emi with her good arm, a glass broadsword stabbed through the woman, piercing her heart.

The sword melted, filling the air with the smell of burning flesh. "Sorry I couldn't help sooner; I was busy." Tekashi said, helping the winded Emi up. She smiled appreciatively at him as he helped her limp over to where Takumi was. "I was about to meet with Takumi, but I heard that bitch scream, and figured you could use some help." Tekashi said. Emi just sighed, trying to regain her breath. "This was pretty tough. I'll admit I sure am happy we got to do an A Rank mission as our first, let alone one facing Jonin and chunin missing nin." Emi managed to squeak out. "I'll have Sensei check you for injuries. It looks like you have a broken rib, though." Tekashi said, rubbing her near the bottom of her sternum. She grunted in pain and resisted doubling over. "Oops, sorry. Yeah, you have a broken rib and a few bruises. You should be okay for now, though." Tekashi said as he carried her over to where they could see Akiko healing an unconscious Takumi.

"Ah, there you are. You're both hurt. I'll take care of you in a second. Takumi has a broken rib and a fractured sternum, as well as a fractured left shoulder blade and severe chakra exhaustion." Akiko said, grimacing as she listed his injuries. "Holy shitmuffins! That makes us look like we're complaining about splinters!" Tekashi said, his jaw looking like it was about to hit the floor. "I know. He'll be out of the hospital in a week maybe." Akiko said. "That's about as much as I can do. Emi, come here." She said, healing Emi's broken rib. Soon enough, Emi could move again, albeit with a slightly uneven pace due to the strain on her muscles and all the bruises.

She then healed Tekashi, who has various scrapes and slices on his body as well as a sprained ankle he never noticed. They were all healed to a minor extent, but stronger nonetheless. "Let's go. I need to get Takumi to the hospital." Akiko said, carrying him on her shoulder. The two genin nodded, sprinting away. Akiko instead just shunshinned to the middle of the road. She proceeded to sprint the rest of the way to Kumogakure.

"Damn… I feel like a banana that got to meet an angry Raikage…" Takumi said, the white ceiling providing little comfort to his stinging eyes. He groaned and rubbed them, to no avail. Just then, a nurse came in and dropped her clipboard. She ran out the doorway to somewhere else. "No wait- Shit. Oh yay, the stinging eyes stopped." He said sarcastically. But his eyes did stop stinging. Just then, Akiko, Tekashi without a shirt and bandages all around his torso and arms, and an Emi on crutches walked in with a few nurses.

"See? He has it, though I don't know how!" One nurse said, staring directly at him. Akiko looked stunned, while Emi and Tekashi looked confused. "Why are his eyes different?" Tekashi asked a nurse. Emi nodded as well, looking just as confused. "He has an extremely rare Kekkei Genkai; he has the Rinnegan."

**A/N: Dun dunn dunnnnn! Cannot wait to see how this blows over. And to all you haters, fuck off. Sorry if the fights with Tekashi and Emi seemed rushed, but they were kinda already going on during Takumi's badass time. :1 Oh, and sorry it was a day late. I had to get my dog back from the Drop Bears. (Australians will get that joke the most)**


End file.
